The XMen Meet The Meisters
by OLD USERNAME DON'T FOLLOW
Summary: "Marvel Meets The Meisters" Chapter 1! What will happen when the X-Men are mysteriously teleported to Death City? It's my first FanFic. Go easy on me.
1. The Coming Of The Storm

At the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a big purple cloud covered the skies. All of the weapons and meisters ran over to the windows to see it. Soul Eater Evans looked over to Maka Albarn and said, "Maka... what the hell is that thing?" Three people fell out of the cloud: A girl with hair not dissimilar to Death the Kid's, a man with metal claws sticking out of his hands, and a blue man with a tail. They were members of the X-Men, a mutant superhero team. Their names? Rogue, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Nightcrawler and Rogue yelled. Wolverine just gave the "For-God's-Sake-You-Idiots Look" at them. Nightcrawler yelled, "Guys! Take my hands! I'll teleport us to the ground!" Wolverine replied, "I thought you could get killed if you teleport vertically downward." An awkward silence followed. "Oh. Yeah." Suddenly, they started floating in midair. They were beguiled as to why until they looked up. They saw Phoenix holding Professor X. Storm was flying right next to them. "Well, now that that's cleared up, I'd like to know... where are we?"


	2. Deadpool And Another Guy Crash The Party

Liz and Patty Thompson didn't recognize who the strangely dressed people were, so Soul Eater had to explain who they were. Black*Star laughed, "Ha ha! Thank Death, I'm still top dog; Those guys don't compare to me!" Soul replied, "Yeah, no. Sorry." This led to an argument, followed by two Maka Chops. "Sorry," Maka said to Nightcrawler. "These guys are kind of assholes." "It's cool. I guessed as much." Meanwhile, Kid had caught sight of Wolverine's costume. He noticed a very tiny beer stain that was on his left sleeve, making his appearance unsymmetrical. "NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed, then curled up in a fetal position on the ground. "Awful... just awful..." Wolverine glared at Liz. "Your boyfriend has serious issues." "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" During this, Storm, Blair, and Death Scythe were having a hangover at the Cabaret Club. Storm might not be an African Goddess, but when someone says she can get tipsy, believe it.

"It was very odd, Shiniglama... Shininigaka... Shinimaga..." Professor X stumbled. Shinigama-Sama said, "For Death's sake, it's Shinigama-Sama. Jeez, every single noob I come across can't pronounce my name." "DON'T CALL ME A NOOB! Anyway, we were fighting Magneto and about to get killed when Nightcrawler teleported us all here somehow. What happened? Do you know?" Shinigama-Sama replied, "Nope, sorry. But do you guys want to enroll here at the DWMA? It's awesome here." "Seriously, man? A plug at a time like this? Are you joking?" "Uh, no. Sorry. Hey, where are the kids?"

"A friend of yours?" Maka asked Wolverine. Everyone was outside to greet the new arrival. He was dressed in red, with two katanas and guns. "Yo, ladies! Who wants to party with Deadpool?" It's obvious what came next, so I'll skip to what Maka said to Nightcrawler afterward: "Sorry. I just had to." "No biggie. I'll say it was a mercy killing." Suddenly, Wolverine disappeared from everyone's eyes, and vice-versa. He found himself in blank white space, with no visible surroundings. "What... the... HELL?" "Me." A voice came out of nowhere, and Wolverine knew exactly whose it was. "What do you want?" "To destroy humanity. What else? Why does everyone ask that? It's so goddamn annoying!" Wolverine was only agitated more by this. "How are you doing this to me?" "White Queen and I have forged an alliance." Wolverine was relieved to hear this. "Oh, thank God, I thought it was Mastermind again. So this is all just a mind trick, then?" "No, not the meisters. Just this little chat. Listen, I have to go, so just stay here. I'll come back in about... 181 months."


	3. The Awesome Fight And AfterStory Scene

Everyone searched for Wolverine. Kid found a perfectly symmetrical rock. He yelled, "Maka! Look at this rock! It has perfect symmetry." Maka went over to her window with a hardcover book and looked for Kid. When she found him, she literally threw the book at him. Then Phoenix flew up to her and whispered in her ear. Maka yelled, "Oh, no! That guy's insane." Phoenix said, "Please! He may be our last hope! I'm asking you as a friend... _please_." Maka hesitated, then yelled, "DEADPOOL! Get up here!"

The dialogue in this paragraph is Deadpool's soliloquy: "Before we talk about how to save Wolverine, let me tell you his origin. He was born a mutant, with bony claws and healing factor. In adulthood, he volunteered for the Weapon X project, like me. We were teammates in fact. I remember the time I slipped a thumbtack and he sat-" GET ON WITH IT, YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE STORY! "Okay, fine! So, anyway, Weapon X bonded metal to his bones. And he resented them for it. So he escaped and joined up with the X-Men."

Maka said, "Um, why did we need to know that?" Deadpool replied, "You didn't. It was all just an elaborate plot device to take up space. I thought the story needed 'Filler Time,' so-" Maka Chop! "IDIOT! YOU WASTED AN ENTIRE PARAGRAPH PULLING YOUR STUPID MST3K-REFERENCING CRAP!" After she got over it, they came with a plan. The X-Men all had their soul wavelengths match Wolverine's and achieved total resonance. All of their minds ended up seeing the same thing: A big black cube. However, while Wolverine saw himself inside, everyone else saw themselves outside. They knew that to save their friend, they had to destroy the cube. So they attacked.

"Professor! What the hell are you doing?" Phoenix yelled. "I am attempting to attack White Queen psychically. If we are to do soul combat, (as seen in _The Uncanny X-Men_ #117) though, I should probably have a weapon." Professor X sent out a telepathic message to Death Scythe: _Death Scythe! Match my soul wavelength_. Suddenly, Death Scythe appeared in scythe mode. Professor X grabbed and said to Phoenix, "Godspeed, child." Then he went into psychic-battle-mode.

Rogue was worried about sucking all of Storm's powers. "Ah don't know if ah can do this." Unexpectedly, Blair showed up and hit Rogue with a magic spell. "Pump-pump-pumpkin, pump-pumpkin!" Rogue felt different. "Ah feel... different." Storm grabbed her hand, giving Rogue a fraction of her power. The two hit the cube with lightning bolts. Soon, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki matched their soul wavelengths with the X-Men. Soon, everyone was attacking the cube.

It was total war. There were scythes, guns, enchanted swords, prehensile tails, lightning bolts- "Shut up, I'm trying to shoot here!" -and Deadpool being a whiny little girl (I wanted to use a stronger word.). "Hey!" Soon, Wolverine was rescued right before the cube imploded. Fortunately, Nightcrawler teleported everyone to safety just in time: The meisters and weapons to the DWMA, the X-Men to the Xavier Mansion.

Deadpool woke up at the Xavier Mansion. "Ugh, what a dream. But why do I feel... like it's not over?" Then he noticed Blair's breasts in his face (and that his nose was bleeding).

In a hoverchair above Earth, a man listened in on Deadpool's question. He had a ridged chin, purple skin, and a blue-and-gold uniform. "Correct, Deadpool," said Thanos. "It's not over."

_(This is my first fanfic, so please review.)_


End file.
